


Cleo's Brilliant Idea

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: boo york? [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Naive Frankie, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: After realizing how naive Frankie is, Cleo tricks her into hiring a male hooker.





	Cleo's Brilliant Idea

It was 2 AM and Frankie Stein was at McDonald’s with a very confused male prostitute. 

The night started off normally enough- Cleo had invited her, Deuce, Ghoulia, and Draculaura to Boo York for a week. On the second night, Draculaura told the story of how she “gave it up” to a courtesan back in Rome, prompting Frankie to ask what she was talking about. “You know… her V-card?” Frankie just stared at Cleo blankly after hearing this explanation. “Vampire card?” Draculaura shook her head and gave a very awkward, “No, I was talking about… er, popping my cherry?” “Voting her hymen off the island,” Cleo offered. “What’s a hymen? What are we talking about?” “Coming, in fifteen seconds, of age,” Deuce chimed in. “Joining the six-inch deep club,” Cleo added. “Parting the veil, re-assigning her weapon of masturbation, serving cherry delight, entering Heaven’s gate, humping the shark, making her sexual debut, breaking the seal,” Deuce suggested. He rattled these off very quickly, as if he’d had them ready for just this occasion. Ghoulia rolled her eyes and slowly turned to Frankie. “She was talking about how she lost her virginity.”

After that, Frankie decided not to question aspects of stories she didn’t understand. The next night, Cleo herded everyone into the car and drove to what she referred to as “the fun part of town”. Ghoulia started to say something, but Deuce slapped a hand over her mouth and grinned at Frankie. “You’re gonna love this,” he snickered. After driving around for a while, Cleo stopped the car and pointed to a blue-skinned boy standing on the corner, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. “Go take that guy to a motel, okay, Frankie? I’ll pay for the room and the taxi,” she said sweetly. “Can’t you drive us?” “No, no, there’s not enough room in my car for anyone else. Here’s ten dollars, that should cover the trip to the nearest motel, and this will be enough for the room… oh! And here’s an extra… how much do you think?” She turned to Deuce, who thought for a minute, glancing at the boy on the corner before responding, “Thirty-five.” Before Frankie knew what was happening, she had been pushed out of the car and Cleo was impatiently gesturing towards the boy on the corner, who had noticed them by now and was watching her with a bemused expression.

“Hi,” Frankie began awkwardly. How did one go about asking a random stranger on the street to get in a taxi with them? “Hey, sweetheart. Your friends put you up to this?” Frankie blinked. “Yeah. I’ve never been to Boo York before, is this like a hazing thing?” It must take a lot of confidence to ask someone they didn’t know to follow them somewhere. Maybe Cleo just wanted to embarrass her? She thought they were past that, but apparently not. The boy laughed and ran a hand through his fiery hair. “I guess it is for some people. My name’s Holt, and you are?” “Frankie.” She was really confused now. People in Boo York were awfully friendly, or at least this guy was. “Um, I was supposed to take you to a motel?” Holt laughed again. “Sure thing, Frankie-Fine. It’s forty bucks, that cool with you?” “Yeah, Cleo’s paying, and she doesn’t care.” Holt raised his pierced eyebrow at that, but Frankie just took her phone out and called a taxi.

The taxi driver didn’t speak to them, and the clearly exhausted desk clerk at the motel gave them a room key as fast as possible. The room was tiny, and Frankie hung her jacket on the door while cheerfully talking about how the trip had gone so far. When she turned back to Holt, he was starting to take his shirt off, which made her cry out in surprise. “What’s wrong?” “Why are you- what are you doing- when-” Holt gave her a confused look. “Uh… you want me to keep it on?” “Yes! Yes, of course, why would you take it off?! Why would you take any of your clothes off?!” “Because we’re going to have sex? That’s why you hired me, right?” Frankie made a wordless choking noise at that, and Holt fidgeted with his piercing, clearly uncomfortable. “Why… the hell… would you think that?” This was strong language for Frankie, but she felt the situation warranted it. “Because I’m a hooker and you brought me to a motel,” Holt responded, completely deadpan. “I don’t even know what a hooker is!” That obviously just made Holt even more confused. “Then why did you hire me?” “I don’t know! My friends put me up to it, they said to bring you to the nearest motel, I thought it was a weird request but I did it anyway, and now you want to have sex with me!” “Well, first of all, I don’t want to have sex with you. You’re really not my type. And second, how old are you?” “Twenty… I mean, physically I’m twenty. I was built about a year ago. I’m still getting used to things…” 

Neither of them said anything for a minute, but eventually Frankie cleared her throat. “So what’s a hooker?” Holt blanched at the question and muttered, “It’s, you know, another word for prostitute.” “Don’t know that one either.” “Uh…it’s having sex in exchange for money.” Another silence followed, and then Frankie said, “I don’t want to lose my virginity to a prostitute in a cheap motel room.” “Believe me, sweetheart, I don’t want to take it,” Holt responded coldly. “I’m going to go to McDonald’s and have Cleo pick me up. I saw one just down the street,” Frankie mumbled. “Will you come with me? I don’t want to walk out alone at night, this city is kind of dangerous, I’ve heard.” Holt nodded, and not long after they were sitting across from each other in silence. Cleo showed up thirty minutes later, during which time Frankie hadn’t said a word to Holt and vice versa. 

“How was it?” Cleo’s voice was loud and grating, and Frankie glared at her when she walked through the doors. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me what he was!” “He can hear you,” Holt snapped. “Look, it’s not my fault you’re so naive. At least this one is cute and young- I could have found some crackhead.” Frankie stood up suddenly. “I totally embarrassed myself in front of him!” “He’s just a cheap whore,” Cleo said dismissively. “Cheap whore has ears, princess. And feelings,” Holt commented drily. “You stay out of this. It was only a joke, Frankie, lighten up. Plus, you had some fun, right?” “I didn’t sleep with some hooker you found on the street, if that’s what you’re asking!” “Wasted opportunity, Frankie. He probably knows what he’s doing.” “Yeah, and I’m sure he’s got some kind of STD. Did you think about that?!” “I don’t have anything,” Holt informed her. “I’m going home tomorrow. I can’t believe you guys would trick me into something like this,” Frankie said disgustedly. She stormed out of the McDonald’s, and Cleo stood still a minute before running after her. Holt watched them drive away, annoyed and mildly offended, before walking back to his apartment. The night was sort of wasted now, so he figured he might as well get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Holt is about eighteen in this.


End file.
